I SLAP FLOOR
by Digidestined of Trust
Summary: Wade comes back after a vacation for a week with his mom, and arrives in his holographic form at the Bueno Nacho and meets up with Tim and Arnamon, his digimon, only to find that some strange things have happened lately.


A/N: Okay, so what? I'm 20 and in college and still watching things like Kim Possible? Well, I don't think there's anything wrong with that. I was going through another author's stories and I noticed that she had done a fic on digimon which was really funny. Why? Because she did a good job of turning this story into a digimon fanfic. Why is that? Well, because it comes from one of my most favorite Christian Radio Dramas, Adventures in Odyssey, which is by Focus on the Family.

Now, this will be a Digimon/Kim Possible crossover, which will be my first.

T.K.: Tim does not own either digimon or Kim Possible, nor does he own Adventures in Odyssey or Focus on the Family.

Uh, where's Ken?

Kari: Not sure. I think Yolie mentioned something about some major shopping though.

Oh no! Poor Ken!

Ken: What's poor with me? (Walks in carrying a bunch of packages and bags.)

Kari: Yolie! You can't take advantage of Ken like that!

Yolie: You'd do the same to T.K., right?

T.K. looks at Kari

Kari: (Watching T.K. stare at her) Well….. I really wouldn't be so mean like that.

Davis: Yeah, you'd probably just use me and Ken like Yolie did. (Walks in carrying a bunch of packages as well and trying not to drop them.)

Kari: (giggles) Okay now that's funny.

Me: Uh, guys? This is amusing and all, but I have a fic to get to.

T.K.: Oh, sorry Tim, Kari and I are ready.

Good.

I SLAP FLOOR

Tim decided to stop at Bueno Nacho with Arnamon for something to eat and had just sat down at his table when Wade walked up to him. Well, not the actual Wade, but his hologram.

"Hey Wade, how's it going?" Tim asked munching on some Nachos.

"Well, not much. I've been gone just about all week so I don't know how much has been going on. Can you fill me in on any details."

Tim had a sparkle in his eye for a story, but Wade didn't notice that it was going to get wild. "Well, let's see here, where should I start? Oh yes. Well, first off, things have been going pretty crazy around here lately. It all started when Ron decided he liked Monique better than Kim, which was a huge shock to all of us. So…."

"_Sorry K.P., but I think I like Monique better. So this is bye."_

"_Are you sure Ron?"_

"_I'm sure K.P. C'mon Rufus." Rufus jumped in his back pocket._

"_Well," She told herself, "I think I've become bored anyways saving the world in stuff." So she set off to find Dr. Dracken._

_A couple of hours later Kim finds Dr. Dracken._

"_Wha...what? Kim Possible?!? Why are you here?"_

"_To help you out of course. Where's Shego?"_

"_Oh. Her? Well, she left saying that she doesn't like evil anymore, I don't need her though, she was just a distraction." Dracken starts to laugh maniacally. "Having Kim Possible as my goon will be great!"_

"_Cool, then when do we start?"_

"_Right now!"_

"Hold up Tim. Kim's now with Dr. Dracken? And now Shego is saying that she doesn't like fighting for evil anymore?"

"That's right. Well, actually she's not totally with Dracken anymore. He quit!"

"What?!?"

"Yup, he decided he didn't want to be a mad scientist anymore so he's working with Kim's dad, but he decided it would be best to become mad scientists. So Kim and Mr. Possible took over and has been working on evil projects since he left. So, Shego ended up teaming up with Ron and Monique to help stop Kim and Mr. Possible."

"_It's over Kim Possible!" Shego yelled._

"_Oh, I'm just getting started. I'm surprised that you wouldn't want to work for me. We'd be an unstoppable force," Kim replied._

"_I knew you were a bad egg," Ron told her._

"_Oh, Ronny, you just didn't see my full intentions."_

"_So you were playing him girl?" Monique asked her ex-best friend._

"_Oh yeah."_

_Kim fires a device that just about hits Ron, Shego jumps and gets him out of there and starts to fight Kim while Monique and Ron go after Mr. Possible to get him away from the equipment. They end up destroying the machine and throwing him over which hits Kim and they call the police who shows up later and takes them away._

_Meanwhile:_

_Tim and Jim (the dweebs) decide to go and pursue playing baseball and no longer be little geniuses and end up on the Little League team. Mrs. Possible also decides to stop working and just sits in front of the Television all day doing nothing. The head cheerleader at Kim's school also decided to quit cheerleading and work for the needy._

"I can't believe it!" Wade exclaimed.

"Oh, I know. It's crazy."

"I'm going to have to talk to them about all this. They've obviously gone whacko. How did you handle it Tim."

"Well, it took some time for me and the digidestined and digimon to get used to it all, but you know, change is change."

That reminded Wade. "Hold on. You talked about Kim and the others, but you didn't mention you or the rest of the digidestined the whole time. Where were you in all this?" he asked a bit confused by all this.

"Well, I SLAP FLOOR." Tim replied before getting up with Arnamon and walking out the door.

Wade stood there in his hologram state confused. "I SLAP FLOOR?" He asked no one in particular and stood there for a minute trying to figure it out. Then he started laughing pretty hard. "Oh, that's what it was." He kept laughing really hard attracting attention from all the customers and didn't notice Kim or Ron had just come in.

"Uh, Wade? What's the sitch?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, man what's wrong?" Ron said.

"Hahaha! I SLAP FLOOR! I love it!" he said before finally disappearing.

Kim and Ron were both confused. Then Kim had an idea. " Hand me that napkin Ron."

"Sure."

Kim put the words, I SLAP FLOOR on a napkin and spent the next five minutes figuring it out. When she showed Ron they both started to laugh as well.

END!

"Well, there you go. Calmer of the Storm, don't answer it. Since you know the answer don't answer it. I'll give you all hints after a while if you still don't get it."

Davis: Huh? I don't get it.

Ken: (laughing) it's obvious Davis! Just mix around the words.

T.K.: (Also laughing) Oh that was classic. It took me a few minutes but Kari and I got it.

Yolie: That was good. I loved it.


End file.
